


Summer Mist

by serendipityaey



Series: Seasons [1]
Category: August: Osage County (2013)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityaey/pseuds/serendipityaey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One must maintain a little bit of summer, even in the middle of winter. — Henry David Thoreau</p>
<p>Bill Fordham struggles with his decisions, his desires, and figuring out how to pick up the pieces of his life after the events in Osage County. He turns to an old friend for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Back

**Author's Note:**

> Picks up right after the movie, with glances to the past regarding the truth of Bill Fordham's indiscretions. My interpretation of Bill's love (and otherwise) life, with a romantic and compassionate twist. After everything that happened in the movie, that beautiful man needs a hug from someone that cares about him! I like to think so anyway :) Please let me know if you like!

The sky was a deep, pitch black above Bill Fordham as he drove, a bit too fast, down the near-empty highway. Heavy clouds hid the stars and the half-moon, inking out any semblance of light and casting shadow upon dark shadow on the road below. It looked as though the skies could split open, pouring cold heavy rain down to the earth at any moment, but it had looked that way all afternoon and not a drop had yet fallen.

 

Bill sighed, scrubbing his hand across his bearded jaw, then raking his fingers through his hair. Weary, he propped his elbow on the car door and leaned his head heavily on his hand, his fingers rubbing at his temple.

 

In an effort to pass the time, his thoughts drifted invariably to his destination, and the woman that waited there.

 

* * *

 

A new semester was beginning. Bill Fordham had the distinct impression that he enjoyed it more than most, but he always had, even as a student. He loved learning, teaching, _knowing,_ and he loved his job. Barbara always complained, grumpy and dreadful on the first day. Every day after as well, come to think of it.

 

But he was in good spirits - nothing would drag him down today and he walked into his first class smiling and introducing himself to the newest batch of grad students. He outlined his syllabus, summarized the importance of his required reading and dove into the course material.

 

Bill didn't particularly notice the young woman with long dark hair and shining eyes in the back corner of the room. Not the first class, or the second, but he would.

 

* * *

 

Well into the fourth week everything had changed. Bill walked into his first class of the day hardly functioning, with a dark disposition. He had fought with Barb that morning, and it hadn't been pretty. She was a dirty fighter. He'd always known that, but he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

 

Thankfully, he had a project set for the students to begin work on so he wouldn't have to lecture for long. His mind was a jumble, and he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

 

As soon as he'd sat down, intent on getting some grading out of the way to help relieve his stress, _of course_ , a student interrupted him.

 

With a frown, he looked up, but was surprised at who it was. She had not spoken to him, or in class, yet. Sadie...Colson, he thought.

 

She smiled, and he found himself returning it before he could he could help it.

 

"I wanted to turn in my paper," she explained, handing him what looked like a short novel.  

 

"The paper isn't due until next Monday, Miss Colson." He accepted the paper but furrowed his brow, and she flushed, her cheeks pinkening. The sight was...becoming. It flustered him, but he managed not to show it, he thought.

 

"I - I know. I'm sorry. I'll have to miss class on Monday, my father is having surgery."

 

"I'm sorry to hear that."

 

"He'll be alright." She smiled again, bright and genuine, though the blush stayed on her cheeks, and he wondered if he made her nervous. After a moment he realized he was staring -  _she was beautiful with that blush_ \- and he cleared his throat hastily.

 

"Good to know," he managed.

 

"I _am_ sorry I have to miss class, I know it's terribly negligent of me, but my father has no one else, and the surgery can't wait - "

 

"It's quite alright, I - " He almost offered to meet with her when she returned but he stopped himself before he could utter the words, and he knew exactly why even if he wouldn’t like to admit it out loud. "I'm sure you'll catch up in no time at all," he said instead.

 

She nodded and returned to her seat. Bill took a long, slow breath. He felt better.

 

* * *

 

After that, she spoke more in class, she asked questions...always greeted him and left him with a sweet smile. He thought about her often. Bill tried to remind himself each day as his interest piqued more and more that it was only an intellectual notice, but the days grew longer and the distance between him and his wife grew wider. And his thoughts about Sadie Colson began to increase.

 

Just before the summer he and Barb decided to separate and he found himself on the couch and avoiding home at all costs until he found a place of his own.

 

In the middle of finals week, he was in the deli on campus getting lunch. It was crowded, and he was about to ask for his sandwich to go when he spotted Sadie at a small table by the window. She smiled at him, a luminous joyful grin and waved him over. She was shuffling her papers and moving books before he could even register what had happened. It wasn't a good idea. He knew there was a part of him - a part of him that wanted her. But he couldn't decline.

 

The conversation between them came so easily an hour had passed before he'd even noticed. She ordered another coffee and he figured he might as well do the same. He hadn't felt this sane in months.

 

"So have you read my paper yet?" she asked with a smile, stirring cream into her coffee.

 

He grinned back. "I've started it, yes. Quite decent so far, I have to say, but you'll have to wait like everyone else."

 

She laughed, and then they were quiet for a moment before she spoke again. "Finals are so stressful," she sighed, "so much pressure. I suppose it's stressful for professors as well."

 

"It's a lot, that's true. And we want you to do well."

 

Sadie nodded, looking at him with an expression he couldn't quite read. "You seem...you've been," she paused, "melancholy, for the past week or so."

 

"Ah." Bill looked away, out the window. He hadn't spoken to anyone about his home life and he realized it was weighing on him. It probably wasn't a prudent subject to discuss with a student. But she wouldn't be a student much longer.

 

"I'm sorry you've noticed," he finally answered. "I - My wife and I have separated."

 

Sadie frowned. "I'm sorry. That must be very hard."

 

"It's been difficult, yes. But I think it's for the best."

 

She took a slow sip of coffee and he did the same.

 

"Well, I miss your smile," she teased.

 

He gave a mock smile, flashing his teeth.

 

"Nice try," she laughed, and he had to chuckle. "I'll have to take you to dinner. When the semester is over. You deserve to have something...nice."

 

Her eyes glittered, and he wanted to say yes very, very badly.

 

"We can't do that," he smiled. "It will look as though you're trying to bribe me to raise your grade."

 

Sadie laughed. "How about...if I have a 90 percent or higher, I'll pay, and if it's any lower, you can. Then it will be clear."

 

"Well now you've told me that," he argued, "it will seem as though I've given you a higher grade just to get dinner."

 

"Fine!" Sadie laughed again, throwing her napkin down. "We'll split the check, fair and square, just friends."

 

He wanted to say yes, he did.

 

"I really shouldn't have dinner with a student."

 

"It's just food." She gave him a mischievous smirk that made his stomach clench. "You have to eat, don't you? In a week I won't be your student any longer."

 

_Where was this coming from? She was quiet. Shy. She blushed when he called on her...unless it wasn't from embarrassment..._

 

Sadie leaned closer, lowering her voice. "So, deal? Yes?"

 

He wanted to. But he couldn't.

 

_No._

 

Bill caught her hopeful gaze and smiled at her. "Yes."

 

* * *

 

The tiny bottle of perfume spritzer almost tipped over as Sadie reached for it without looking, her eyes focused on her image in the mirror as she fretted on whether to wear her hair up or down.

 

It was true, at first, she'd been attracted to Bill Fordham purely on a physical basis and she thought little of it, beyond sitting in the back of the class and having something quite pleasant to look at while she worked to reach her academic goals.

 

But then she'd spoken to him, and something in his eyes had spoken to _her_.

 

It was ridiculous, she'd never been the romantic type, not in the least but she knew she was drawn to him in mind and body.

 

Now she had a date. A dinner, between friends. A start...

 

Though he resisted anything more than that their first night - he wouldn't even step up on to her porch when he took her home - she could see in his warm blue gaze he wanted her. That start quickly led to much more.

 

And it was wonderful. The most wonderful thing she'd ever had. It was easy for her to think such things, but not for him. She knew - she knew the things people would say about him,  _sleeping_ with a _student_ , though she was no longer and would never be again. She knew they would say it was a mid-life crisis, that he was a philandering son of a bitch, a desperate, sex-craving adulterer.

 

It wasn't true. Was the world so cynical and angry it couldn't simply accept a meaningful connection between two people at an inopportune time?

 

Fuck them all. She didn't care, but she felt bad for him, and rightfully so...

 

As quickly as their relationship had ignited, he was cautiously stamping it out again.

 

It was his prerogative, he was a married man after all and she had made her own bed. She just hadn't expected to care so deeply for him so quickly. He cared for her too, he'd said, but he had to give his marriage one last chance. She shattered her favorite picture frame to pieces when she'd thrown her heel across the room after she went back home, alone.

  
Sadie had no one to hold her that night while she cried. She hoped he did.


	2. Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill offers a heartfelt talk with Sadie, and seeks some comfort he needs.

When Sadie had moved away, not long after she had finished grad school, Bill had been relieved - grateful - to have such a sweet temptation removed from his life...or at least kept at arms length while he tried to work out the mess that was his marriage.

 

Though him and his wife had decided to separate, there was a part of him that had still _wanted_ to love Barb, _wanted_ to make their marriage work. But he had quickly come to the uncomfortable conclusion that perhaps the problem was no longer fixable, and nothing he could do would ever change them. They had struggled for a long time. Perhaps too long.

 

Then Bev had gone missing, and he had thought only of being there for his wife.  

 

But she seemed to think of little else except her own anger.

 

Filling his chest with another deep breath, Bill let it out slowly, checking the clock on his dashboard and calculating how much longer until he reached his destination.

 

Now...now he wished Sadie did not live quite so far away. It was only a forty minute drive, but it was late, and he was so so tired.

 

His marriage was over. Really over. Completely over. Bill didn't think he had truly even seen that until Barb herself had spoken those words on the dusty old porch of her spiteful, hate-filled childhood home. She had always had a way of seeing things in a harsh, biting clarity before he ever could.

 

Then she'd sent him off with their hurting daughter and the expression she knew was guaranteed to shred his heart - her own special brand of scorn mixed with hurt and disdain. As if he had purposely done something to cause her a grievous wound and she both hated him and pitied him for his unforgivable idiocy.

 

The truth was he had never wanted to hurt her, never meant to. But one could only be pushed so many times... Even if she would never see it. He had tried all he could.

 

He did regain a modicum hope, for Jean at least, when to his surprise, Barb had shown up at his place back in Colorado not even a day after he had left with their daughter. After an apology to Jean, and a long hug (and not a word to him) Jean had agreed to go back home with her mother.

 

Bill was grateful for that. He did not think he could bear for Barb to loose her, as well. Not now. They had a bond; Barb loved her daughter even if she had no idea how to show it. He desperately hoped they would find some way to work it out.

 

So finally he was alone again. It felt odd after so many days with drama and heartbreak and chaos, to sit in comfort and peace, alone with his own mind. He felt uncomfortable, empty and unsure.

 

And he thought of her. The woman he'd met two years ago, a grad student in one of his classes. Bright and quick to smile. Beautiful and happy. But almost 19 years younger than himself. For a long time he'd resisted, avoided her completely if he had too. He hated that cliche of a mid-life crisis, but she had never seemed to care at all.

 

Bill spent more than an hour arguing with himself, hating himself and them forgiving himself, picking up his phone and then setting it back down. He knew he was not without blame. He hadn't cheated on Barb, not physically, not before they separated, but he had thought about it. Then he had used his time with Sadie to escape his problems. He _had_ used her, no matter how much he liked her or how honest his intentions were, to ease his own pain.

 

Home alone now, truly all alone, he found himself only able to think of her. The way she kissed him like she didn't mind if she never breathed again. The way she wrapped her arms around him like nothing could ever make her let go. And the way she had looked, nodding with a forced, watery smile, as he told her he wanted to try and make his marriage work one more time.

 

If he was going to make it right, make _something_ right, now was his chance, and he didn't want to sit and let it pass him by if there was any hope.

 

Sadie was good, and kind. She deserved an honest conversation and he wanted nothing more than just to be with her, in her arms right now.

 

* * *

 

 

When Bill pulled up, the little house was dark except for the flickering light on the porch. He parked on the opposite side of the quiet street and locked his car. It was late, almost midnight. She knew he was coming, so he knew she was up, probably in her kitchen.

 

Bill went through the gate at the side of the house so he could circle around the back. A path he'd taken once or twice before, but it felt different this time. Dim yellow light spilled from the windows in the back to the yard, and he rapped lightly on the back door to the kitchen before opening it quietly.

 

Sadie looked up from a magazine on the table as he came in, her eyes lighting and he felt his heart thud hard in his chest as if starting to repair at the mere sight of her. "Hello."

 

"Hey." She smiled, standing to hug him, and then turned to the stove. "Let me make some tea, yeah?"

 

"Sure." He sat down at her table and he watched her as she stood on her tip toes to pull a pan from the cupboard and then set some water to boil. Her feet were bare, her legs bare beneath a pair of cotton shorts. She had a worn tank top on, her favorite he remembered, and a button down shirt over that. It hung off her shoulders, too large for her and he realized it was one of his. He wanted to curl his fingers around the loose edges, pull her to him and strip the shirt off her. Haul her into his lap and never let go.

 

But he owed her more than that, so he kept the tempting thought to himself, for now, taking a seat at her table.

 

When she'd turned the stove on, she faced him, studying him for a moment before she spoke. She leaned against the counter. "How'd it go?"

 

"Oh Sade," he sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes. "It was an absolute nightmare. Bev is - Bev is gone. And it's over. For good."

 

He'd dropped his head to his hands overwhelmed with the weight of emotion, but he heard her take a step toward him and he looked up again to see her. The light in the room was dim and soft, but it made her skin glow. Her long brown hair was tied back, swept over one shoulder and he longed to bury his face in it but he didn't know if the gesture would be welcome.

 

Still, her soft brown eyes sparked with sympathy, and she reached for him. "I'm so sorry, Bill. I'm sorry. I know what your family means to you."

 

They were family, even if his marriage was over, and he cared about them all. The relief of her understanding of this was like a breath of fresh air when he'd been trapped under water for so long.

 

Sadie ran her fingers through his hair and Bill gave in to every emotion he was feeling, accepting them. She was standing right in front of him now and he reached for her, his hands sliding around her hips as she moved closer.

 

Slowly he closed his eyes and pressed his cheek to her stomach just below her breasts and she cradled him, running her hands over his shoulders and through his hair and he breathed, slow measured breaths, willing the stress and chaos to dissipate from within the comfort of her arms.

 

They stayed like that for a long while.

 

"Sadie," he finally murmured, shifting to wrap his arms tightly around her waist "I'm sorry."

 

He was. And he wanted to make it up to her.


	3. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Sadie have a heart to heart before things warm up.

Sadie was quiet for a moment before she spoke. "You don't have anything to apologize for." Her fingers slid through his hair, caressing, comforting and it felt good. "You were never dishonest with me. I wouldn't ever change what happened between us."

 

Bill took a breath, eyes still closed. A part of him never wanted to leave this one moment, them alone and holding each other, nothing else, but he wanted her to know him, know what was in his heart.

 

Eventually he made himself pull away and he looked up again. She cast him a soft smile and he returned it, pulling her down to sit on his lap.

 

"I'm still sorry to have involved you in my crazy life. Sorry to have started a relationship with you before my last was over, that wasn't fair."

 

"I think it _was_ over," she answered softly, looping her arms around his shoulders. "But you both still held on... Bill -" she looked at him, touching his jaw and searching his eyes. "I knew what I was getting into. I understood. I wanted to be with you."

 

Bill nodded. Before he could say anything more the sound of the bubbling water could be heard from the stove and she stood to fetch the pan off the heat.

 

They were both quiet while she fixed their tea, adding a splash of milk to his and a teaspoon of sweetener to hers. Holding the mismatched mugs by the handles, she brought them back to the table, sitting in a chair next to his.

 

She crossed her long legs, and he watched the motion, wanting to reach out to her, slide his fingers over her knee, but holding back.

 

Sadie pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and blew over the rim of her cup, watching him, quiet. His gaze fell to the purse of her lips, soft and pink, and then back to her eyes, curious, thoughtful.

 

When he spoke his voice was low and soft. "It's over now, with Barb. It's done. I'm not holding on any longer."

 

Sadie took a cautious sip of tea, and nodded, perhaps turning the information over in her head.

 

"What happened?" she asked.

 

He almost laughed.  _Where to start?_ But there was time for all that later, some other time. If she wanted him. He wouldn't burden her unless she made that decision.

 

Bill sighed, looking off into the distance. "We fought, a lot. Jean was miserable, and Barb was losing her temper every other minute. Too much...too much to deal with. I tried to be there for her, but it made no difference. She didn't want anyone to know we'd separated, but they all found out anyway."

 

Sadie took a long sip of tea. "Did you sleep with her?"

 

Bill looked away, into his mug and then out the window before answering. "We slept in her old room, together. We haven't had sex in months."

 

Sadie nodded and Bill was relieved to see the understanding on her face. She was so different from Barb in so many ways. Never quick to judge, careful not to jump to conclusions. She had a hot temper when she was angry, but she always apologized right after, and forgot within the hour, and she had never insulted him.

 

Sadie reached for his hand on the table, seeming to want a connection and he grasped it tightly, his thumb rubbing the inside of her wrist. The tea was cool enough to drink now, and he took a long swallow, savoring the flavor and the warmth. She drank as well, silent and he could see the wheels turning in her mind before she spoke again.

 

"If we decide to be together...I want it to be all the way this time, Bill. I don't want to be jerked back and forth on a string while your wife cuts you to pieces. I can't -" she looked down, fiddling with a button on her shirt. _His shirt._ "I don't want to see you hurt. I don't want..." She trailed off, and he squeezed her hand, sad. It wasn't often she was at a loss for words and he hated he was causing this within her.

 

But she smiled at him then, and he shook his head, unbelieving at her kindness. She scooted closer, squeezing his hand back. "As much fun as the first time was, I've grown to care about you a great deal, and I don't want another fling. If we're going to do this, I want it to be real."

 

Bill lifted his hand, trailing his finger over the curve of her cheek then slipping his hand into her hair. "I want it to be real, as well. I only want you."

 

Her lips curved into a half smile and her brown eyes sparkled. Taking his near-empty cup, she stood and put both in the sink, but she stayed there, looking out over the yard. A drop of heavy rain splattered against the window, and then another and another, pinging on the metal of the screen door.

 

Bill stood up, and moved to stand behind her. Honestly he had no idea what she was thinking, none at all. He hoped he had the rest of his life to figure her out.

 

They watched the rain, falling harder with each minute and he raised his hand to touch her shoulder, rubbing lightly.

 

"Should I stay?" He murmured, leaning very close so his lips were almost touching her ear.

 

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

 

Bill ducked his head, disappointed but accepting her answer. He stepped to turn away, but she moved as well, spinning around and stopping him before he could.

 

She circled her arms around his shoulders. "But I think I'd really like you to," she smiled, warm, so open.

 

"Oh?" He let his own hands slide to her back, holding her close.

 

"Mmm," she murmured, her eyes sparkling wickedly. "I do. After what you've been through, I think you need a really good fuck. And a good long cuddle."

 

His pulse jumped, and he laughed, slipping his hands underneath her shirt to touch warm, bare skin, wanting her. He was hard already. "Nothing could sound better, Sade."

 

"Good."

 

Bill sighed deep, dropping his head to her shoulder, pressing his lips to her throat and breathing her in as she wrapped her arms tighter around him. _God, she felt good._

 

She kissed his temple, the curve of his ear and then pulled back to slip his glasses off. "Let me take care of you," she murmured.

 

"But I don't -" He wanted to be here for  _her_ , to prove to her that he wanted her, but she seemed to have something else in mind.

 

"Hush," she kissed him, then nipped at his lip. He almost groaned, tightening his hands on her hips.

 

"I'm in charge right now," she smiled, a glint in her eyes. "You can be in charge later."

 

"Really?" he chuckled.

 

"Oh yes. You can truss me up and have your way with me. You can even tie me to the bed, if you like."

 

He did groan at that; she was teasing but the thought was more than tempting, and he knew she was up for just about anything. Those thoughts were scattered to the wind however as she kissed him again, her fingers dipping and brushing over his cock, constrained by jeans that were now far too tight as she tugged at the buckle of his leather belt.

 

When she had the buckle undone, she rubbed her hand over the bulge in his dark jeans and looked up to watch the expression on his face as she stroked him.

 

Sadie grinned, raking her fingers through his hair with her free hand, and cupping him gently. Her grin widened.

 

"What?" he asked, trying to resist the urge to push her against the counter and take her here in the kitchen.

 

Sadie gave him a charming smirk. "You look so scholarly and proper with your glasses on," she said. "But take them off and you turn into...into a sex god. Like superman."

 

Bill laughed and shook his head, unsure he would ever understand what she saw in him. But it made him feel alive and wanted, without constraint, in a way he'd never had before. It wasn't about age and it wasn't a crisis, it was about the way this woman made him feel as a man.

 

"C'mon," she gave him a sly look and took his hand firmly in her own, leading him toward her bedroom.


	4. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Sadie work on reconnecting.

When they arrived in her bedroom, Sadie let his shirt slip off her small frame, and shimmied out of her shorts, letting them fall to the floor. Then she sat on the edge of the bed, urging him to stand before her.

 

Bill felt his breath hitch as she slid her fingers along his belly under his t-shirt, and began pushing it up his chest. He helped, tugging it over his head and she looked up at him from beneath her lashes, a hint of a smile tugging at her lips as her fingers slid to the button of his jeans.

 

He kicked off his loafers, eager. As soon as she’d unbuttoned his pants, Sadie slid her hands around his waist and inside his jeans to trace the curve of his ass. His hips jerked and he groaned. His cock was aching. It had been a very, very long time.

 

"Relax," she said quietly, moving to tug his jeans down his legs. "I'll take care of you."

 

The air was still and he realized he was holding his breath, she was moving so slow and he shifted closer, sighing softly as she teased him. "Sade..."

 

The lamp was on next to the bed and it cast just enough light so he could see her beautiful face. Her skin looked smooth and soft and he suddenly regretted the fact that he couldn't see more of it, so he reached for her top, pulling it over her head.

 

The edges lifted her hair, and the strands settled again softly on her bare shoulders, still in a loose ponytail, silky and beautiful. The tip of his finger circled around her nipple and she bit her lip, arching into his touch, but she was still drawing his jeans down his hips. In the next moment, his straining erection sprang free and he gasped at the feeling of the cool air against his heated flesh. Bill kicked out of his jeans quickly, and closed his eyes, all else forgotten.

  
  


* * *

  
  


For one long moment, Sadie just sat and stared at Bill, fully nude before her. He was beautiful. A part of her couldn't quite let herself believe he was _hers_. He wasn't yet, not fully, but she thought he might, maybe he would be. She knew he wanted to show her she was important, but there was time for that later. He gave out so much of himself...

 

The muscles of his abdomen tensed and released as Sadie let her breath flow over him. His stomach was nearly flat, his shoulders and arms rounded and corded with lean muscle. Sadie touched her fingertips to his hip and palmed his cock with the other hand.  A harsh breath escaped him as she wrapped her fingers around him and she pumped once, loving the slide of hot silky skin.

 

Leaning forward, she tasted the tip, letting her tongue flutter across the slit and then leaned back to look up at him again.

 

His dark hair was a little mussed from when she had played with it earlier, and his eyes had gone a dark vivid blue, glinting even in the low light of the room, intense and impassioned.

 

Still looking at him, she opened her mouth and settled him on her tongue, slow, barely moving.

 

He gasped as she did, his tongue darting out to wet his lips and he lifted his hands to lace them through her hair. They were trembling and she knew he was barely holding on to his control. The thought made her own pleasure crest within her core.

 

She sucked, lightly once and pulled back again.

 

"Take me," she whispered, then opened her mouth for him again.

 

Bill gave a low, ragged breath, his fingers tightening just barely in her hair and he pushed forward as he drew her head closer, so slow, sliding his aching cock into her soft, warm mouth.

 

She moaned as he nudged the back of her throat, letting him know she was good and closed her eyes, as he continued to thrust into her welcoming mouth; steady, gentle.

 

As he pulled out, she sucked, and traced the ridges with the tip of her tongue and then he slid in deep again, groaning louder.

 

He continued to thrust, his breath growing quick and ragged. When he moaned her name she could tell by the breathlessness in his voice that he wasn't going to last long, at least not this first time, so she ran her hands up his thighs intent on giving him as much pleasure as he could stand.

 

With one hand she cupped his balls, rolling them as gently as she could and he gasped, biting his lip. The other hand went to curve around his cock; she let him slip out of mouth for one second to rest her jaw but continued to pump him, sure and steady. She could feel herself getting wet, and when she glanced up to look at him, her entire body pulsed with pleasure at the expression of blissful abandon that was on his face. When she slid her mouth around him again, she took his length all the way to her throat and shifted her fingers to rub at the sensitive patch of skin behind his sac.

 

That was enough to send him careening over the edge. Bill gasped and came hard, spending himself down her throat in streams. Sadie swallowed quickly and Bill gave a low, impassioned groan as his climax overtook him.

 

When he finished and settled, Sadie pulled away, kissing his tip as she did but did not lose her gentle grip on him. His hands were shaking in her hair and she shifted to draw him down onto the bed, letting him lie across the center of it while she continued to slowly pump his cock, gradually bringing him back down.

 

He softened and she moved her hand to let it drift across his belly, rubbing at the thatch of cinnamon-colored hair there, and curling up at his side while he regained his breath. When he sighed, the sound was infused with content. Sadie raised her head to smile at him and he kissed her, gently but thoroughly, pulling her tighter to his body.

 

"It has been awhile, hasn't it," she teased.

 

Bill chuckled. "I hope you're rested," he warned. The playful wickedness in his voice made her breath catch. "We have a lot to make up for."


	5. For the Rest of the Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Sadie find they just belong together.

Sadie laughed, she swore she could  _feel_ her blood heating, racing through her body. It had been quite a while for her in fact, as well.

 

Bill _was good_. Better than she ever would have imagined. Sometimes Sadie wondered if he had spent years and endless effort building and mastering his sexual prowess in some unappreciated, neverending effort to please his irascible wife. In any case, Sadie felt very lucky right now.

  


She shifted closer, sliding her leg over his and he bent his head to kiss her. It wasn't long before the kisses deepened and he pulled her closer, stroking his tongue inside her mouth. She gave a quiet, feminine hum of pleasure and he pulled away to kiss the tip of her nose. Sadie smiled, his hand rose to cup her breast in his palm and she arched her spine invitingly, leaning into his caress.

 

One sweet kiss fell against the pulse in her throat and then his mouth was catching her nipple, peaked hard with arousal. A chill had nipped at her bare skin as she'd sat naked before him, but now a fire was lighting from within and she didn't feel a bit of cold.

 

He kissed her nipple once, and flickered his tongue. He caught the tip between his teeth, light but firm and Sadie wailed, arching against his mouth. He suckled gently, and then bit her again. Sadie writhed and squirmed beneath him and he continued on.

 

When he lifted his head to look at her, the smile he cast her was all eager heat and wicked playfulness. Bill nipped at the lower swell of her breast as his hand lifted to roll the nipple of her other breast between thumb and forefinger.

 

His mouth made a hot trail across her belly and lower, with soft lingering kisses and he shifted to kneel between her legs, drawing her underwear off quickly. His hands hooked behind her knees and his shoulders nudged her thighs, urging them further apart.

 

Sadie whimpered, shifting her hips restlessly as he kissed his way down the inside of her thigh, his short beard tickling her skin. Sweet lord, at least he was doing so with haste. It was only seconds before his breath was flowing over her, cool against her slickness.

 

Then kissed her. The sweetest, most erotic of kisses directly on her clit, capturing the little bud between his lips and she cried out for him.

 

Bill gave a low, masculine groan of pleasure, then he used his fingertips to open her fully and he went to work.

 

Sex  _god_ as he might be...the man was a  _devil_ with his tongue.

 

He lapped at her, tasting, licking with rapid flicks then slow circles, pulling her further and deeper into ecstasy with each motion.

 

Just as Sadie felt as though she was about to shatter, he stopped, slowing the motion of his tongue, shifting to stroke inside of her instead of fluttering at her clit. She swore he must've somehow known exactly when to stop...and then it occurred to her he meant to keep her from coming, perched on the edge of ecstasy until he recovered and was ready to take her.

 

Sadie groaned and lifted her hips, squirming desperately against him. He moved his hands to clasp her waist, holding her down and buried his face further between her legs.

 

A cry of pure want escaped her, and she slid her fingers through his hair, begging him wordlessly not to leave, not to stop. He brought her to the edge once more and then again; finally he slowed, leaving her panting and desperate.

 

To her relief, he sat up then, wiping his mouth with the back of his wrist and stroking his hardening length with his other hand. She had never wanted him so badly - he'd come back to her, he was here, and happy and wanting her. She had never quite let herself believe he would come back.

 

"Bill..." She groaned his name, reaching for him, and spreading her thighs wide as he shifted toward her. Tilting his hips to hers, he lined his cock with her and she arched her back in sweet acceptance.  

 

With one long steady thrust, he slid all the way inside of her.

 

Sadie cried out at the sensation of him piercing her, writhing beneath his welcome weight, and lifted her hips in an effort to bring him further into her body. A low rumble came from deep within his chest; he dropped his head to her shoulder and he began to thrust.

 

Each movement was slow and so deep, measured and executed to make her burn for him, and she did. Pleasure danced just beyond her reach, and she wrapped her arms around him, clutching his shoulders. Sadie couldn't help but think that she loved this man with all of her being. He caught her eyes, his own gaze shining with passion and tenderness, and pulled out nearly all the way then shifted, sinking back into her heat, filling her.

 

Soon enough, his own breathing shortened and his thrusts were coming quicker and harder. She felt the beginnings of her orgasm sparking in her core and she clung desperately to Bill, holding on to the knife-edge of ecstasy for as long as she could. Her cries were growing louder, and he reached for her wrists, pinning them above her head as he braced himself on his forearms. The roll of his hips grew rough, making her breasts bounce on her chest.

 

Just as she thought she might die of overwhelming pleasure, he dropped his mouth, catching her nipple between his teeth, and she came, clenching hard on his cock and screaming with the force of her climax.

 

An answering groan escaped from low in his throat, then he was pulsing inside of her, coming hard as she throbbed around him. When he spent himself, his movements gentling, he collapsed half on top of her, burying his face against her throat and she wrapped her arms tight about his shoulders.

 

_I won't let you go, she thought. I won't let you go again._

 

She cradled his head to her breast, threading her fingers through his hair until it stood on end. He lifted his head, and she met his eyes, a deep blue, shining with love even in the dim light. He pressed a kiss to her neck, his beard tickling her over-sensitized skin and she squirmed beneath him, laughing with joy. Eventually he shifted, withdrawing from her body and turning on his back. drawing her to his side, her head nestled in the curve of his arm.

 

"What now?" she murmured, smoothing her hand over the soft thatch of hair on his chest.

 

"Honestly, I don't know." His fingertips, traced a gentle path on her arm, the softest of caresses and she nestled further into his embrace.

 

"Are you staying tonight?"

 

"Nothing could pull me out of this bed."

 

Sadie was quiet for a minute before she spoke again. "What if Barb needs something tomorrow?"

 

Bill clasped her hand on his chest, his thumb caressing the inside of her wrist. He lifted her hand, kissing her fingertips before pressing it back to his chest. She could  _hear_ him sifting through words in his head to find the right ones.

 

"She'll have to wait. If Jean needs me, that's different, and I'll make more of an effort to fight Barb to be able to see her, or she'll use it against me. There's no winning with her."

 

Sadie nodded and dropped a kiss to his shoulder. He was here, he was staying and right now that was all that mattered to her.

 

Feeling drowsy and relaxed, Sadie reached across the bed to turn the lamp off. Bill made a quiet noise of discontent when she pulled away, and pulled her tight against his body when she rolled back. She tugged on the blankets, and snuggled in close. His skin was warm, his own breathing falling into a slow, steady pattern and Sadie soon followed into a deep, peaceful sleep, vowing she would find a way to make this work.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think. I have another Bill story to post shortly :-)


End file.
